cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Ingram
'''Adam Joseph "AJ" Ingram '''is one of Timmy's two best friends along with Chester. A.J. is smart and rich, but is not very good at social skills and as a result he is considered an unpopular kid like his two friends. Biography A.J. is considered a super genius by his friends. He is the only student that seems to ever pass tests in Mr. Crocker's class. He usually wins the school science fair as well, even when up against Timmy and his fairies, because fairies cannot help win competitions. A.J.'s family is very wealthy and they live in a big house, which is located near Chester's Trailer. Although A.J. doesn't have a girlfriend, he did once have a friendly exchange with Trixie Tang when he offered her a dead frog and she found it "neat", although Chester dragged him off before he could make anything of it. Another time when Trixie was getting angry that Timmy was ignoring her ignorance, A.J. said that Trixie could ignore him all she wanted.[1] He usually scoffs at Timmy's own attempts to woo Trixie Tang, but possibly has a crush on her himself, in the episode Emotion Commotion he wanted to be "the best-friend of Timmy's she gets with to get back at him", but she goes with Chester instead. Francis bullies A.J. much like the other smaller kids, but A.J. sometimes uses his inventions to defend himself. An example of this being the AJ-5000, an artificial "big brother" that he created to protect himself from bullies. Recently, AJ has been dating Teresa Whitehurst and they are often doing experiments together like Og and Lilo Pelekai. Trivia *One of A.J.'s ancestors settled in Dimmsdale Flats and he was an inventor and genius in its own right. *He once tried to buy the internet. *While A.J.'s family is obviously well off, he is not considered among the popular kids, possibly because of his high intelligence and because of his friendship with Timmy and Chester. *Crash Nebula is his favorite Super-Hero, as showed in Sleepover and Over. But in Smarty Pants he says that he doesn't know anything about Crash Nebula. However A.J. may have started liking Crash Nebula at some point between Smarty Pants and Sleepover and Over since Smarty Pants came before Sleepover and Over. *He is prematurely bald and is not happy about it as evidenced by Fairy Idol and Wishology. *He lives across from Chester in front of some railroad tracks as shown in The Big Scoop! *He does not like girl-scouts as he programmed a laser to fire at them as shown in The Big Scoop. *The only episode, so far, that focuses on the friendship of Timmy and A.J. is Smarty Pants. *He actually does work for the government as shown in Information Stupor Highway. *His friendship with Timmy was more explored in earlier seasons. *A.J. takes getting an "F" really hard as shown in "Shelf Life" and "Presto-Chango". *In The Big Superhero Wish, he, as Professor A.J., has an irregularly large brain, similar to Jimmy Neutron's superhero alter-ego, Brain Boy's from the last installment of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. *In It's a Wishful Life, it is revealed that if Timmy didn't exist, then A.J. would have a full head of hair and be in college at this point. *In the first two seasons, A.J. was voiced by Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad. He was replaced with Gary Leroi Gray, starting in Season 3. Gray's last episode voicing A.J. was in the Season 9 episode, App Trap. In A.J.'s next (and final) speaking role, Dimmsdale Tales, he is voiced by an unnamed voice actor. **Also in Girly Squirrely, he was voiced by Grey Griffin and was referred to as "Panicky Scout" in the credits. He just sings the Squirrely Scout credo and then later shouted "Stinkfoot!". *A.J. shares some things with Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory", both are intelligent and both have a secret laboratory. *A.J. (along with Chester and Francis) was originally going to be in The Bored Identity but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fairly OddParents characters Category:Sons Category:Boyfriends Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Cartoon Network characters